Revenge is sweet, as is Blood
by Fox-Almasy
Summary: A song fic bout Vincent Valentine, with the Song Bloody Valentine. Vincent leaves the mansion with Cloud and Co. to seek revenge for Lucrecia. rating for mild Violence


OK here's a little something I thought up. It's a little song fic about Vincent Valentine hope you like it enjoy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or its characters and I don't own The song Bloody Valentine or Good Charlotte  
  
'Oh, my love  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life'  
  
How long has it been since I first slept in this coffin. It had a musty smell to it, it smelt old and unused. Although here I am lying in the very thing I presently speak of. I guess it doesn't matter anymore. After all what do I have to live for? Lucrecia? Not anymore. She was gone. Taken from me, my love. She had returned to the planet long ago. What was I supposed to do now? I couldn't help her I deserve to be in this coffin of eternal sleep, I deserve everything that was done to me. The expereaments, tests, even Chaos. Of everything I definitely deserve him. He was there I can feel him even as I speak. He's there somewhere in the recess of my mind. He taunts me continuously, and I deserve it.  
  
'I ripped out  
  
His throat  
  
And called you on the telephone  
  
To take off  
  
My disguise  
  
Just in time to hear you cry when you . . .'  
  
My eye's flash open as a soft tapping sounds from the outside of my coffin. It's something or someone knocking. I lay for a moment stiff and silent. Then reaching up I push the lid off and stand from my prison. People a little younger then me, but not by much. I stare at them and they stare back focused I'm sure on my unnaturally red pupils. I'm curious to know what people are doing here.  
"What do you want?" I question fiercely.  
"Do you know anything about Hojo?" I freeze the blood in my very veins freeze at the mention of that horrid name. It was his fault Lucrecia was dead! No, no it wasn't his fault it was mine I couldn't save her from him, that's why I deserve the eternal sleep. I deserve everything done to me. Everything was my fault. 'Of course it's your fault you foolish creature.' I listen to the beast that is Chaos as he speaks up from the dark deaths of my horrid mind. 'You promised you would let nothing bad happen to her. You are nothing more than a liar. Please let me out and I'll take the pain away.' I shook the beast from my conscience. I knew it was a mistake to set it free. The beast wanted nothing more then to feast. Unfortunately I discovered this the hard way. Setting him free once before he had slaughtered a whole town in just a half an hour. Just like now he had promised me submission from the pain, but he lies. Besides I deserve the pain.  
"Yes I know of him." I tell these people all I know of the scientist Hojo. They seem satisfied and I try to let them see how hurried I am to get back. I fear I could lose control of Chaos if I let it speak any longer I must return to my eternal sleep. I lay down and the cover of my coffin flies into place.  
  
'You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
The night he died  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
One last time  
  
Singin' . . .'  
  
Again a knock and I have become irritated. Once again the lid of my coffin flies off and I sit up. They are all still here watching me. "What's your name anyway?" one questions. He has been exposed to great amounts of Mako I can tell because of his eyes. "Vincent Valentine and yours?" "Cloud Strife." "Now leave me. I must return to eternal sleep." Once again I lay back and the lid returns. They are leaving I can hear the muffled sounds of their voices in the cellar corridor, but Chaos doesn't let me sleep, he continues his speech and for once he is being reasonable. 'Human why do you think they asked about Hojo? Don't you realize what they're up to? If revenge is what you seek now is your chance they are going for Hojo' "But I do not seek revenge." I tell the beast trapped in my mind. All it can do is chuckle at me. He's mocking me. 'Your really pathetic. You know. You actually believe that eternal sleep is the best thing for you? Crazy fool! Ha ha ha. I may be a demon but even I know it's not your place here. You miss that woman don't you?' Lucrecia yes of course I miss her, but what am I to do? I do not need to tell the beast this for he can hear my thoughts. 'Foolish you are. It's Hojo who took her from you. So take something from him. He values his own pathetic existence more than anything. Go from there.' For once Chaos has fallen silent on his own there was no more poking and prodding at my scarred mind just silence. He made sense. Did I really think that? Was I actually considering Chaos's word? Yes I was and it made perfect sense.  
  
'Oh, my love  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
  
I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight'  
  
The lid is once again thrown from my coffin and I stand. They are still there so I hurry into the corridor. They all turn in surprise.  
"I wish to come with you. Please." The one with the mako eyes nods his head and steps forward.  
"You welcome to come." My only problem now is I will have to have a stronger hold on Chaos.  
  
This group of people I am traveling with is strange. They told me of their mission and it is far more complicated then my own. I simply seek revenge while they wish to save the world from the ancient weapons' and meteor. They also speak a lot about Sepheroth. Sepheroth, I've heard of him, but as they spoke I gathered that he was the one who summoned Meteor. The crazy bastard he's sounds just as bad as Hojo himself. Just then Chaos found it an appropriate time to laugh. 'All this talk of battles, and revenge has made me excited. Please just once let me have freedom. We've been trapped on this airship and I've been trapped in your body just for a moment can we switch its been so long since the taste of blood has quenched my thirst.' I knew he would try something like this. I can't let him out. If I did I wouldn't be able to control him. 'Come on Vincent just for a few battles. I promise when we reach Hojo I will let you do away with him for that Lucrecia girl. Even if you just let me fight one battle. Just one!' I cant he'd kill these people I'm with I don't want that. I've come to get to know them. 'I won't kill them I promise. Why do you worry so much anyway could you possibly have feelings for them?' There he goes. Taunting me again. 'I only care for Lucrecia. No one else. As soon as I have done away with Hojo I will be leaving them.' The beast was silent. I leaned back against the wall of the airship thinking his request over. I suppose if he kept his promise and didn't kill any of the ones with me, and let me do away with Hojo I could let him have his fun.  
  
'There was  
  
Police and  
  
Flashing lights  
  
The rain came down so hard that night and the  
  
Headlines read  
  
A lover died  
  
No tell-tale heart was left to find when you...  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
The night he died  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
One last time'  
  
We had landed the airship somewhere near Midgar and the demon's request was fulfilled sooner then I expected. Everyone was lounging around I myself sat in the shade when a huge wolf beast came from the brush. It snarled with saliva dripping from its bared fangs, and before I was aware of anything I was standing right in front of the creature with Cloud and Tifa, then Chaos revealed himself to the others. He brought so much pain during the transformation. I could feel the wings break through the skin of my back, and the horns I could feel spouting from my forehead. Then I lost consciousness.  
  
Ah finally I was free! It felt great being let out of that human body. I could smell the wolf creature's blood. It was a sweet smell and it made my whole body shiver with anticipation. Without waiting for the others I leapt at the beast slicing it with my claws and ripping with my fangs. Then the first drop of blood fell into my mouth and I instantly craved more! The beast was dead and I still ripped at its body lapping up all the blood that poured from its wounds. I sat back on my hunches satisfied with my meal. I glanced over my shoulder to see the others staring at me with a wide horrified look on their faces. I stood at my full height and turned to them watching as they all sank back in fear. I raised my bloodied claws and licked them clean then strolled over to the airship and sat in my previous spot in the shade.  
  
'Singin'...  
  
Oh, my love  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
  
I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
Tonight'  
  
The others refused to near me. So we weren't going anywhere, and I knew Vincent was in a hurry. So reluctantly I gave his body back to him, and myself sinking back into the far conscience of his mind. I listened while he explained my presence, and surprisingly no one mind they just simply continued as before.  
  
Chaos proved himself a worthy advisory. I was surprised at the control he managed, and he didn't kill anyone of importance. We had finally reached Midgar and I know this is where Hojo is. I can sense him. Of course before entering we were presented with the challenge of defeating a weapon. It was simple, and I was even considerate enough to let Chaos have a go at it. I still hate to admit that when I am Chaos I feel so much power that it's intoxicating. Then finally we went after Hojo. The moron was trying to help Sepheroth. He wanted everyone on the planet to die.  
"Well I am surprised to see you here, and you've brought an experiment how wonderful." I glared at him with such hatred. I wish to cut him in half right then and there.  
"Why are you doing this?" Cloud questioned.  
"Why? Because Sepheroth wants the power I am simply giving him a hand. After all he is mine. I injected him with Janova cells when he was still inside his mother's womb. Ah Vincent I'm sure you are well acquainted with his mother Lucrecia. Ha ha ha yes I am very proud of my son." I clench my artificial hand the metal claws scraped against it.  
"You bastard its all your fault Lucrecia is dead!"  
  
'He dropped you off, I followed him home  
  
Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window  
  
Standing over him, he begged me not to do  
  
What I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you'  
  
They were all there ready to back me up. All Hojo could do was laugh. The fight was short and my artificial claws saw so much blood that day. Even after Hojo had fallen with the shot from my rifle I jumped at him stabbing my claws into him repeatedly. I felt like Chaos, this was something he would have done. Then someone brought me out of it. I looked at Cloud as he put his hand on my shoulder. "Its OK Vincent you can stop now. You've killed him." I nodded and stepped back. They turned and walked away, but I stayed. Watching as the blood slid down my metal arm, my claws were stained and soaked with Hojo's blood. I had done it I had finally avenged Lucrecia. Then turning I followed the others to the ship. I would finish the journey with them, and Chaos would have his fair share to.  
  
'Oh, my love  
  
Please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
  
I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
Tonight'  
  
OK Here you go hope you like it. Let me know what you think R and R please see ya 


End file.
